Children of Monsters
by CharlesAtlasJohnson
Summary: Insanity... a part of humanity most try to avoid. It will play with your head. It can have deadly consequences follow. It will likely change an individual. Sadly for the human race, a new wave of insanity is spreading, and it can all be blamed on both the people, and the governments that run them. Is it possible for light to shine through this, or is humanity doomed? (SYOC/AU)
1. Prologue

**Liked the concepts from both the game F.E.A.R, and the (fetish filled) anime Elfin Lied when it came to making a little girl be the face of a monster. However, I enjoyed most of what I played through of the F.E.A.R franchise. As for Elfin Lied, I hated the first two episodes, and did not continue. (I read summaries of the anime to find out more about the powers.) Blood and guts is one thing, but I cannot handle child abuse being mixed with pornographic material. Long story short, this fan fic will be serious, have lots of bloodshed, and include little to no sexual activity.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **[VIEWER'S DISCRETION IS ADVISED!]**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Minds of troubled children**

" _Is there a purpose to life?" One of the many questions the voices inside my head always asks themselves. There are lots of them too. People who had suffered just as much as me, always talking to me, warning me of people I will see. One doctor they talked about, Dr. Green, will talk to me sometime soon. The voices don't like her. I am going to be eight years old soon, the doctors have told me. I don't pay much attention to it though, all my memories have the doctors playing with my head, and my small cell with some sunlight. I can't remember much of the outside world, just a swing I was on before they took me in again. Back to a place where everyone is either sad or angry all the time. All I hear is suffering. All I feel is suffering. All I know... is suffering._

* * *

 _The days keep passing by. I move everyday to find a new home. Making my way through life was rough with parents that hated me for being a freak, and it got worse when I was dropped into an orphanage. The other children hated me as well, for simply being a freak. I have tried to burn those memories, as the orphanage burned. Nothing gets those images out of my head. Now my shadow is the only one who walks beside me. It's funny how everyone sees me as a freak, even though those same people like to do strange things. Some kill themselves with drugs, just to feel a slight sense of relief. Some attack, or even kill others over no good reason. Then there are some… who look at me in strange ways. If anything, it seems to me that I've done nothing wrong. Those strange individuals are the real freaks._

* * *

 _I always wonder what's to come the next day. Being different has been a struggle for me, so I always try to look at things a positive way. My difference though, from most other kids that I struggle with is not one of how I look. It's about how long I have to live. I have what the doctor calls tumors. Both on my lungs, and in my head. It looks like I could possibly live to my 40s with this condition,... or not even past my teens. No one knows how long, but my own mother doesn't even care about my life. My father got sick, but from another disease. He used to take me places when I was real young. Then my mother took him "six feet under" to collect money from his death. She thinks that I'm still a stupid, ignorant child. In truth, she is stupid, ignorant, and always acts like a child. Even with this in my life, with a little heavy metal and the fact that I'm alive, I still look to the future._

* * *

The world has always been a cruel place for many of those who are quite unfortunate. Children were never the exception, as there are always those to prey upon the weak. Misery has always enjoyed company, though sometimes it is through misery that some end up committing extraordinary acts. No one has a perfect beginning, it is what one takes from their start that makes them who they are.

* * *

 **Hey everybody! In case one couldn't tell, this story is a F.E.A.R** **X** **Elfin Lied kind of story. All kinds of psychological trauma for these characters ahead. Also, if anyone's curious, I'm starting this story because I originally had planned to have Nicky become a dark character before I made [InFamous Lost Child] a fan's choice making story. Plus, I always had a vision of some dark hearted little kids causing some mayhem. Oh, and yes, this is an SYOC story as well. Check out my bio to find the information required for your character submission. In the meantime, PEACE!**


	2. Mind Play

There are many ways people make their wealth in this world. One can work hard on their own to earn their keep. Another way is to work with and help others. If either method becomes too much work though, there are those who simply feed off of others misery. Sadly, in this world, there are far too many who take from those in need. Project Origin is an example of such an act. A program involving the experimentation of individuals with psychic abilities. One specimen in particular has truly caught the attention of the scientists involved.

Referred to as Subject #7, Alma Wade is the most remarkable of the test subjects to end up in the program. Those running the program want to use her to spawn a generation of super soldiers. Currently though, she is quite young, and a very unstable individual. Everyone who has had contact with her has likely gone insane from her playing "mind games". To prevent her from causing too much damage, it is planned for her to be locked into a vault. That way when the time comes, the scientists would be able to forcefully have her procreate. At the very moment, she is being interviewed by a Dr. Green.

"Oh god! Oh god! Get her out of there!" said a scientist watching live camera footage of another room.

A computer monitor showed a little girl in a red, dirty dress skipping and dancing around a woman who was in a state of pain and insanity. One could hear a mixture of giggling and screaming from the audio.

"Please! Get me the hell out of here!" the woman inside the room screamed. She was curled up in the fetal position as the little girl stopped in front of her.

Two security guards ran towards the room armed with tasers. They got by the interrogation room when a strange noise could be heard from inside.

"What the hell is that growling?" One of the guards asked the other.

"The fuck I know! Let's get in!" the other guard said as he opened the door with a key-chip and a hand scan.

When the door opened, they saw a weird sight. A female figure that looked like it had its skin torn off, ripping out a camera. It screamed like a woman mixed with a crocodile. The figure then lunged towards the security guards, who proceeded to use their tasers. After it fell to the ground, one of the guards entered through the door. Looking all around, the guard saw nothing but the broken camera, and the twitching creature.

The guard reached for his radio, and spoke into it. "I don't see the girl here. Are you sure this is the room? All I see is some freaky shit that looks like a woman!"

"She's in there you moron! The heat signature readings tell me that she's to your left!" the scientist shouted.

Looking to his left, the guard saw nothing, and told the scientist, "There's…", before a burst of air shattered his nose and rib cage. The burst sent him flying towards the wall so hard, the back of his head started bleeding everywhere as his body fell to the floor.

"Bleu…? Bleu?! What the fuck?!" the guard whispered as he started to shake from fear.

"Who are they?" said a strange voice.

"The hell?! Who's there?!" the guard asked with anger in his tone.

The radio on the fallen guard's chest starting getting a little static before the could be heard. "There's... what? What do you see, you fucking grunt?!"

The one guard who was on his feet attempted to retrieve the radio, but was stopped by a random, distorted figure that appeared before him. "What the fuck?", he said under his breath.

It formed into a little boy in a white shirt and khaki shorts. The guard lowered his weapon, as the boy looked familiar. "Uncle Tom? Is that you?" the boy asked in a dark voice.

"No way. Bruce?" the guard said with a mixture of confusion and grief.

"Do you remember the things you told me? That I was going to be good at soccer? That I was smart, and brave? That I was going to live through that cancer?" the boy said with each word sounding more terrifying than the last.

"I tried to do what I could."

"Oh really?!" a dark, female's voice said from behind him.

The guard turned around to see a tall, blonde woman in an office dress. He was scared so much by her face, the guard could only mutter, "Alex…?".

"Is that what you call... 'I tried'? Leaving us the moment the doctor says his symptoms are worse?!" the woman shouted.

The shapes of the two apparitions changed very suddenly. The boy had no hair, looked very pale, and wore a hospital gown. The woman became pale as well, but she wore a nightgown, and her jaw was hanging from one side. They were starting to close in on the guard.

"I'm… sorry…?" the guard mumbled before being interrupted by the boy.

"Sorry for what? That you left mommy alone, and that she was beaten to death."

The guard was in so much fear, he dropped his taser. After a moment of dead silence, the two apparitions turned into grotesque, humanoid creatures. They both grabbed a hold of the guard, and started to rip him apart.

"Always sad or angry…" Alma said as she walked out of interrogation room. "...never happy…"

* * *

She walked through some hallways, with sirens going off and guards left and right trying to track her. Many of them passed by her, and didn't even realize it. With none of the guards noticing her, she went into a bathroom. She looked into a mirror, seeing a pair of grayish, blue eyes staring back at her. She

The speakers throughout the facility started made some static noise, before a voice could be heard. "The facility is on high alert. Subject seven is loose. All essential staff and military personnel, head towards the exits on the North end."

"Damn it!" a man said to the woman stating the high alert message. "How the hell could this have happened?"

"Daddy, is something wrong?" a little girl said to the man.

"No Lilly, everything is fine." the man responded with a calm voice.

"Sir, we must get you and your daughter to the transport helicopter immediately." the woman told him as she opened a steel, airlock door.

As it opened, before she could react to anything else, the woman's head just exploded. A chunk of her skull and and eyeball landed in front of the little girl. Young Lilly dropped backwards, and started crying. When the door opened, Alma was right there, just staring at the man. She walked closer to the man, with Lilly going behind him.

"I think what she meant to say is… daughters." Alma said with a soft voice.

"You stay away from us, Alma. You know that you were no longer my daughter when killed my son, Daniel." He said to her.

"He tried to hurt me, so I hurt him back. Like this."

Alma quickly put her palms near her shoulders, and violently pushed towards the man. A hug burst of air shot towards his head, but he ducked down before it could hit him. After dodging, he quickly grabbed out a gun from his coat pocket, and shot Alma. The young girl fell back, blood coming out of a wound on her right side.

"Damn it! My aim is off, but at least I got you to stop." the man said.

He walked towards Alma, readying the next bullet in his revolver. The man stopped by where the first bullet hit, and aimed for the kid's head.

"Ahhh,... the pain…" Alma said with tears flowing down her face.

"Don't worry, Alma. I'll put you to slee… AHHHHH!" the man said as a chunk of skull was stabbed into his neck.

"DADDY!" Lilly cried.

The dead woman's body was lifted by an invisible force, making it stab the man. He tried to shoot the corpse, and push it away, but it was no use. It eventually took him down to the floor, and repeatedly stabbed him. Blood started flying everywhere, including onto young Lilly, who was screaming the whole time. A red pool surrounded the body of the man, and eventually the moving corpse dropped on top of his chest.

Alma pushed herself back up, but was barely able to stand with the bullet in her side. She put her hand by the wound, and somehow managed to pull out the bullet. For some strange reason, it didn't go far into her body, but only went right below the surface of the skin. With that out of the way, Alma walked towards her younger sister.

"You… killed daddy! I HATE YOU! I HATE FOREVER!" Lilly told Alma.

"You were always father's favorite, weren't you. Such a spoiled brat. But don't worry. I'll put you to sleep so you can be with him." Alma said.

"What…?"

Before anything else could be said, Lilly's head exploded. Now Alma had gotten revenge on her father for the torture and experimentation she went through. Now that she got what she wanted, Alma was unsure of what to do next. Staying inside the facility would result in her death, and there was no way she could ever have a normal life. Especially not for someone with her insanity.

* * *

After a little bit of thinking, and more talk from the voices in her head, Alma decided to head out towards the docks. They were only a matter of miles away, and she figured that it wouldn't be too hard for her to sneak onto a ship. The further she could get away from the facility, the better.

She eventually made it to the docks, barely avoiding the sight of a pair of helicopters. A large cargo ship was about to leave, and that's when she found her opportunity to leave. Alma snook passed loads of crates, and many workers on the docks before she jumped to grab onto an anchor that was rolling up still.

Getting in was a breeze for her, but it was staying without getting caught that would be a challenge. The girl snuck past more workers to get into the cargo hull. Alma couldn't find any place that seemed comfortable enough, as there were not many spots she could hide. Alma found a crate in there that appeared to have been opened, left unattended. She took a look inside to find a shipment of 'Pocky'. Looking on the side of the crate, there was a big sticker that said, "Return To Sender" on an address. The address was originally set for an area in Las Angeles. Another address on the crate stated an area in Chiba. That's when she found that the ship was not only traveling far, it was heading towards Japan.

* * *

 **Alright, now we know a little bit 'bout one psycho. I know I completely changed Alma's story, but if you didn't get the message from the first part, I'm basically chewing up both the F.E.A.R and Elfin Lied stories, mashing them together, and spitting them out. On another note, if you think any of this was bad, (i.e. too graphic), you've barely seen the tip of the iceberg. I'm sure though, that some of you seeing this probably think it's not graphic enough with whom I've put in the story. Also, for those who love making original characters, my Bio/Profile has all the necessary information in the bottom half needed for one to be here in the story. Either way, thanks for reading er'body. PEACE!**


	3. Deadly Consequences

The human race has always split on how to deal with difference. Some sane individuals can simply recognize it, ignore it, and move on with life. Other more radical folks will either embrace the difference, or despise it's very existence. For a while, there was a period of serious racism, prejudice of the genders, and hatred for those who were not heterosexual. These differences are far more accepted now compared to days of strong religious influence, where disease, abnormalities and deformities were seen as bad omens.

While most first world countries are more acceptable of differences, there are always individuals who are ignorant in how to treat others with unique traits. Some folks who become parents of a young one with serious abnormalities will either care dearly for their child, or toss them. A young girl named Lucy was one of these 'tossed' children. Her only apparent abnormality at birth was very thick red hair. At two years old, Lucy started to grow a pair of ivories on her head. Her family saw it as a sign of serious disease, and dropped her off at a random orphanage.

After some time, she ended up homeless, having to live like a parasite. She hid in people's closets, crawl spaces, etcetera, so she could steal food. One man found her in his attic, and thought she was a demon. He grabbed out a knife, trying to kill her. The man barely cut her multiple times before he grabbed Lucy by the neck. He held Lucy against the wall, getting ready to kill her.

"I'm sending you back to hell, you damn demon!" the man told Lucy with a country accent.

It was at this moment that Lucy felt that she was going to die. She couldn't breath with his hand around her throat. Her heart was pumping really fast, as she saw the blade pull away, before it would be shoved towards her gut. Before it came close to her gut, her eyes changed from light brown, to a dark red color.

"You first!" the young girl said to him.

After she said that, two thuds on the floor could be heard. The man felt strangely light, like someone was lifting him up. The girl landed on her behind, no longer being held against the wall. The man looked at his shoulders, and found both of his arms were completely chopped off. Blood was pouring down from his sides, from the bottom of his ribs, up to his shoulders.

"Oh… my… g…" the man barely said, before dropping backwards to the attic floor.

Young Lucy got to her feet, and told the crazy man, "Next time you want to play with me, know that I play ruff.", before walking away from him.

She climbed down a ladder that lead to the second floor of the house. It was a rather roomy place for one person to live in, but now no one was living in it. Lucy found herself in the kitchen, looking for anything appetizing. To her luck, the man had just brought home some take out. Katsu served on rice, with a side of veggies. She grabbed the take out box, and shoveled the food into her mouth using her hand.

It was half way through the food that she realized, "I… I killed… someone… How?". The girl dropped the food before backing up a few steps. She felt like there was a breeze hitting her shoulder blades. Lucy quickly reached to cover the spot on her back that felt cold. On her back, there was a hole in her shirt. She ran into a bathroom, and turned her back towards the mirror so she could see what happened to the shirt. On her back she found two sliced holes in her shirt. Lucy reached inside her shirt to feel her bare back, but there was nothing different about it. She began to panic, and ran outside to the backyard. She hopped a few fences before finally making it to a street's sidewalk.

Here, she decided to sit down by the fence behind her. It was a cold night, but nothing she couldn't handle sleeping through again. As Lucy tried getting comfortable, she heard someone walk towards her direction. She figured that they wouldn't pay her any mind, and just walk by like so many others have. Only this time, the individual stopped right in front of her, and turned to face her. She looked up at the person, seeing a black man in a dark blue suit with a black tie.

The looked her in the eyes, and said, "Interesting what you did back there, little demon girl.", with an American accent.

Lucy turned her head away, not sure how to react to this stalker. "Go away." she told him.

"Oh, I'll go away, assuming you don't kill like that again. Otherwise, I may have to kill you myself." After saying such a kind thing, he just walked away from Lucy.

She watched him as he left into the darkness of night. After that, Lucy was left in confusion, with a little fear in her head. The night just got more and more strange, and terrifying as it went on. At least now though, the coast was clear, and she was able to leave and find another spot to rest.

* * *

Weeks had passed, but the thought of the man threatening her kept popping up in her head. She tried to behave, keep from doing what she did to the man. Since then, she had made friends with a young boy her age. He did all kinds of things for her. The boy gave her a hat to cover her horns, shared some candy with her, and even brought her to a zoo. Ultimately, even for how well the two got along, their relationship wasn't going to last very long. Lucy became obsessed with the boy, being the only friend she had. The boy was unable to hang around her as much, with his family always dragging him around town. One member of his family in particular caught her eye. His cousin, who was almost like a sister to the boy. Lucy spied on them hanging out with each other, wishing that that was her next to him. As her obsession grew, so did something else inside her. Feeling unable to vent out her stress, not able to really talk to anyone about her problems, pain was building because of it. So it was only a matter of time before she went berserk.

A bomb scare accrued at a festival in Kamakura, with multiple bodies being found in many pieces. The issue though, it was not a bomb, and the bodies appeared to be sliced into pieces. Everyone was running in panic, not sure who or what caused the devastating attack. Barely paying attention to her surroundings, Lucy started walking very slowly towards her target. The young boy, his parents, and his little sister got onto a train, getting out of the city to avoid any of the chaos. The girl followed them onto the train, and got ready to strike at the family. She got into the same area boy was sitting, right before he recognized her.

"Oh hey, it's you. I was wondering if I was going to see you at the station." the boy said.

His family all looked at the girl with two spikes coming out of her head. The parents thought they were fake, while the sister was scared of the horns.

"Who's your friend, Rin? And why haven't we met her?" his mother asked him.

"Oh she's someone I met here. I wasn't sure if I could bring her around to play though."

"No one said you couldn't, son. It's not like we hate it when you bring friends around. But a better question is… why is she here now?" the father questioned Rin.

"To fuck around and kill!" said a tall man in a trench coat.

Standing only a few feet behind Lucy, he pulled a gun on the young gal. She turned around to see the barrel of the gun pointing at her face. This sent a slight chill down her spine.

"Oh my god!" a man shouted.

"HE'S GOT A GUN!" a woman screamed.

As people started moving away, the boy's father stood up, and told the tall man, "Hey, we don't need this to happen.".

"If you were me, you'd understand why I'm doing this, dumbass." the tall man said back.

"Look, just… please, don't…" the father said before he was shot twice in the head.

"NOOOOO!" the mother cried out before grabbing his face.

"Daddy! Daddy….?" the sister said before she started crying.

Lucy quickly turned around to see she the sorrow. A family that looked nice and happy, now lost someone dear right before their eyes. That's when she finally realized what she was doing on the train. She was going to kill, and cause this kind of sorrow. The man then pointed the gun towards Lucy, getting ready to put her down. As he the man pulled the trigger, he felt a strong pain in his arm. The bullet that fired went into the sealing, making a slight breeze come inside.

Lucy quickly turned back around to notice that the man had lost his right arm, from the hand to the elbow. With blood dripping everywhere, the tall man was in a weakened state. She took this opportunity to strike, running at him in anger. But before she could get a grip on him, he ran to her side, pulled out a dagger, and proceeded to stab her in the gut. The man, even with his bleeding arm, got close to stabbing the girl in the neck.

"STOP IT!" the little boy cried before he threw a mason jar at the man.

The jar hit his head before breaking on the floor. It gave Lucy the opportunity to attack. She grabbed a hold of the man's torso with her arms and legs, then somehow pushed the two of them outside one of the windows. They went flying down a mountain side, hitting tree tops along the way. Eventually, Lucy let go of the man, and kicked off from his belly to get away from him. With the man tossing down the mountain side, she somehow pulled her body back, and set herself down to the ground very lightly. Lucy started to take a look at the things that saved her, the strange body parts with strong capabilities. Six long, tendrils-like arms, each having a big hand at the end. It wasn't before long that she realized she should get moving, otherwise that strangely durable man might come back for her.

* * *

The young girl with tentacles started moving fast, jumped from rooftop to rooftop to avoid being in the sight of anyone. After a while, she ended up Northeast of her hometown, and found herself in Chiba. Lucy became exhausted, and very hungry after her travel. With that being the case, she decided to settle down on top of an apartment building. The area was quiet, so it was ideal for a little R n' R. While it felt nice to have some peace, those few seconds of zen were met with a strange voice.

"What are you doing up here?" the voice said with an American accent.

Lucy looked around to see where the voice came from. Through a few seconds of looking, there was a girl that caught her eye. A pale girl in a dirty red dress, about her age. This girl's eyes were a grayish blue, and her face seemed almost expressionless.

"I could ask you the same, foreigner." Lucy said back.

"You're not after me, then?"

"Why would I want to get you? You look creepy."

"And you're the one who looks freaky."

"Ok, that's it!" Lucy said in irritation before running towards Alma.

She tried striking with two of her extra arms, but only managed to strike through the roof. The girl somehow appeared right in front of Lucy, and grabbed her head.

All of the sudden, the girl disappeared, along with everything surrounding the two. The area around Lucy was dark, feeling cold and wet. For a second, she couldn't hear anything, but then came the whispers. She could hear a couple talking about their infant child.

"My god. These growths. Has she got cancer or something?" a woman said.

"I told you we should've just gotten an abortion. We could barely get by before this child. Now we're likely to get a big ass medical bill." a man said back.

"Maybe we could find a way to pay off…"

"My father was in the Navy, and he couldn't pay off a bill for one hospital visit! I'm not going through that bullshit."

"Well,... What should we do?

"Let's get rid of the damn thing!"

After those whispers, more followed. There were voices of children coming in. Saying awful things about the girl.

"Freak."

"Hey look, it's the demon child."

"It's the monsters."

"Ew! Look at those horns."

The voices became rather repetitive, and sounded darker each time they were said. A few more seconds of this mental torture was enough to push her a bit over the edge. Instead of six, a total of eight invisible arms came out of her back. Each of them swung in multiple directions around here. The darkness was no longer surrounding her, and she could see the roof top again.

Looking straight in front of her, Lucy saw the other girl, with a long cut on her face. Lucy laughed before saying, "That's what you get. Does that cut feel good?".

"I can't feel anything on me." the other girl said.

A dark red aura surrounded the girl in the red dress, and the cut on her face healed.

Lucy asked, "What? How did you…?".

The girl replied with, "My abilities allow me to heal quickly.".

"Well that sounds interesting." another individual said in a maniacal voice.

The two youngsters looked towards an edge of the building, and saw a rather short, crazy looking man. His face appeared to be torn up, and falling apart. He gave the girls a big smile, then started walking towards them. As he got closer, they could see that the man was wearing some casual attire, and appeared to be armed with a pistol.

"You're after me, aren't you?" Lucy asked.

"You? This one is obviously American. If anything, he's come for me." the other girl said to Lucy.

The man stopped about ten feet from the two young girls. He dropped the maniacal smile, and put on a more serious face. "I don't care who's looking to grab you two. The reason I'm here on this roof top was to take a break. Since you two specially gifted children are here, why don't you answer me a question: Why the hell are you two up here, making enough noise to attract the attention of local law enforcement?"

Both of the children looked at him in confusion, before a number of sirens could be heard coming their way. It would seem that trouble follows these two no matter where they go. This very maniac they met will now be the key to their fate. His attitude suggests that they are in for a crazy night, that could include a higher death count.

* * *

 **[Author Notes]**

 **Yay, another chapter done. Here's something random: I like how in the fetish filled Elfin Lied, they try to pass boney cat ears for horns. Oh, and if you thought the original Lucy had a horrible backstory, wait 'til you see what I put the poor girl through. Two psycho kids down. Next time, we'll have a look at the one who has, (or had), a life not too horrifying. In the meantime, remember that this is an SYOC story, and you can send a character in based on the information in my Bio/Profile. Please leave a review as well, I like to hear some criticism, (while it's still legal on the Internet). PEACE!**

 **[P.S.]**

 **Everyone was speaking Japanese in this chapter. Wasn't sure how to set that up, but that's why I put American accent.**


	4. Dramatic Change

There are many things people strive for today. They look to earn more income, gain better health, get respect from others, or a mixture of all the above. It is always change that one tries to achieve. When achieved, it's not always the one they hoped for. Expecting change has always brought insanity. Insanity almost like any disease, can spread faster than wildfire.

One woman kept doing the exact same thing she did to her husband to her son, but she didn't expect change. She was expecting big money to end up in her pocket. Her son, Charles Lee Brooks, was an intellectual little boy. People around town liked him so much they nicknamed him Charlie Brown. When his father died, his mother brought him to her hometown. In there, he was beaten up by other kids, by his mom, and ended up keeping to himself inside his room.

After a few years of day to day torment, the boy was reported dead. A jar of ashes was found next to his mother, who appeared to be strangled nearly to death, and ended up in a coma. It is believed that the boy was kidnapped, burned to ashes, and returned to his mother. No one knows who did it. The only fingerprints found around the crime scene belonged to the mother and her son. The case ran cold, and the killer was never found.

Unknown to most, this same killer manipulated a young girl into following him. He taught her to kill, and started making her into a bloodthirsty savage. Together, they traveled to the Pacific Northwest, with death following close behind them. He grabbed a hold of two younger children on his tour of the west coast, dealing with them the same way. After some time, there was too much heat around him, so the killer gained the trust of a gang, hijacked it's leadership, and got the chance to hitch a ride across the ocean. Though he escaped the police in the United States, he knew that there would be more trouble when they got to Japan. The killer just didn't know what to expect.

* * *

 **[Dialogue: Japanese]**

* * *

Now, he stands before two young girls. Like the first children he manipulated before, they had abnormalities. Something he found rather unique compared to other children. The two seemed like natural born killers. Just from attacking one another, they attracted police. They seemed like children he'd like to keep around him.

"You two have a plan on how to deal with this? Because if you don't, law enforcement has both of your asses." the killer told them.

After saying that, both of the kids tried to attack him. Alma was about to gather energy in her hands, and Lucy got her extra arms ready. The man put back on a maniacal smile, and the girls suddenly stopped what they were doing. For some strange reason, looking at his smile made them not only more uneasy, but paralyzed in fear. Never in their lives had they felt like this because of an individual whom they could kill instantly.

"So you two don't have a plan of action. Well, I guess I might be able to lend a hand."

A police officer climbed up the ladder on the side of the building. When he saw the three crazies, the officer pulled out his gun, and shouted, "Hands up…"

The officer was caught off guard by a bullet that hit his chest, which caused him to fall off the ladder and onto the pavement. The bullet came from a gun within the crazy man's right hand. He put his gun back in its holster, and continued on with the conversation.

"Or maybe I can spare some rounds. Good thing I've got plenty."

"Who… are you?" Lucy asked him.

The man looked straight at her before saying, "One crazy son of a bitch. I'll tell you my real name if we can get away from these pigs.".

"What?" Alma questioned.

"Don't fire! He has two children next to him!" an officer told the rest of the police in the area.

"That's the sign to get the fuck out of here." the crazy man said before grabbing both of the girls by the waist.

Lucy tried to keep out of his grip, saying, "Hey! What are you…?"

He lifted them both off the ground, barely being able to carry them, then ran to the edge of the building.

"Can you fly or anything?" Alma asked.

"Nope. I'm gonna fall faster than a rock. Hopefully I land on the back of a car, and can still run afterwards."

As he put his left foot on the edge of the building, Lucy said, "Not like this." to her herself.

"What was that kihhHHHHHHHHD?!" the man said as he was launched into the air.

Flying into the air, he started yelling out random slurs in fear. After a few seconds, his feet were met with the roof of a taller building across the street. The man tried to get his footing together, but he ended up stumbling, then turning to land on his back. He barely kept the kids up so their faces wouldn't be torn up by the rooftop. The crazy man got up, and set the two kids down so he could talk to them.

"Thanks to whoever did that last stunt. I haven't felt that fearful in years. But let's not get off track. You two look like you could use a place to call home, with both of you having clothes that are dirty and torn to hell."

"And you're offering bed and breakfast to us?" Alma asked.

Police started surrounding the building they were on, getting ready to purge through the doors. The man looked at the door for roof access of the building, then looked back towards the kids.

"You kids seem pretty smart, but I'm offering more than that. I'm offering bed, breakfast, lunch, dinner, dessert, clothes. The list goes on."

"Then what's the catch?" Alma asked.

"Yeah. You act very strange." Lucy told him.

"Well,... you'll both be involved in a series of exercises and experiments." He said in a strangely calm voice, still holding a maniacal smile.

Alma's face became a slight bit more pale before asking, "What are you…?".

"Like this experiment. I want to figure out what you two can do."

Police busted into the building as the conversation continued. They rushed up the stairs to get the top.

"Should I paint a bigger picture?" The man asked as he walked close to the roof access door.

The local police charged in, before stopping at the door to the rooftop. After a moment or two, one of the stronger police officers went up, and charged shoulder first through the door. When he felt the chill of the night, he was met with a bullet in the skull. The crazy one had shot him, right before running up and pushing the police officer down the stairs. As the body kept the other police officers from getting up the stairs, the man closed the door as much as he could, forcing his back against it.

Holding the door shut, he looked at the two children and asked, "Now do you get it?! I want to see you both kill. Show me how you cause a carnage.".

Lucy looked at the ground, thinking of what she had experienced only a matter of hours ago. She told the man, "I… I… don't know… I don't want to…".

"What?!" he responded with.

"I don't want to hurt more people…"

"Well, I… I… don't give a damn about what you want! This is how it's going to be! Time to put on a show kiddies."

"Do you treat all children you meet like this?" Alma asked.

The man looked straight at Alma with a smile, and told her, "Only the one's I like."

Both of the children felt strange with that answer. Looking at one another, they could sense what the other was thinking. Now they can only hope that they'll survive the night.

"Now, here we…", he paused before opening the door. As the door opened all the way, the man got the behind it so the girls could not see him. He put his thumb and middle finger on his eyelids and pulled them down before yelling out, "GO!".

Police were struggling to get their fallen comrade out of the way. As soon as he was put against a wall, some of the others went straight up the stairs. Getting up to the roof, they started to see strange things. They saw Alma standing only a few feet away. Then four grotesque, humanoid creatures appeared. The police looked at these creatures, and began to open fire on them as they darted towards the officers.

One officer was smart enough to know that the creatures came from the young girl. He barely dodged them, and tried to fire at the child three times. The bullets were all deflected, and flying in random directions. One went through the head of one of the creatures and into another officer's chest. Noticing what had just happened he turned around to get a different angle. As he ran, the officer fell down with a sharp pain in his leg. He looked down to see what hurt. Shock paralyzed him as he found his leg was severed at the knee.

"Oh… oh… g…" the officer said before his head was sliced off.

Lucy looked at her hands, feeling a slight bit of guilt having to kill again. While she grieved over the act, Alma kept the other police distracted as she gathered energy in her hands. As she let the energy loose, a tsunami of blood and bones washed over the roof access door and down the stairs. The rest of the police who were still alive retreated back down to the street.

The crazy man jumped out from behind the door and said, "That's something that I like to see. Now that...", before he saw Alma fall to the ground.

Lucy looked at her and asked, "What happened to her?".

"I don't know. But now I have some all but dead weight to carry around." the man said to Lucy.

He then picked Alma up, and put her over his shoulder. The man walked over to the stairs and started walking down, with Lucy following close behind him.

"Kid, if you were any closer, you feel like an extra appendage." he said to Lucy.

"I just… can't handle this." Lucy told him.

"Handle what? There's nothing to handle right now. Killing assholes with badges and guns is not something to worry about. It's just life."

"Not my life."

"It is your life now if you want to have an easy life." the man said as he stopped on the stairs to turn around and stop Lucy. "Or… I can just leave you here to die. It's all up to you."

He continued walking down the stairs while Lucy paused to think about what the man had told her. Deciding that she didn't have much of an option, she followed along. Minutes passed until they reached the bottom floor. They then went through the stairway door, and into what looked like the entryway to a nice hotel. In the entryway, instead of a nice welcoming staff, the trio was greeted by armed men behind a man in a blue suit and another in a doctor's coat.

"Stand down and surrender the girls now. We will use lethal force if you do not cooperate." the man in a suit announced.

"Oh I see. So you 'Japs' are the ones chasing after the little kids. Sorry, but I'm the only who will be doing any cradle robbing tonight." the crazy man said back.

"Interesting choice of words, American. But since you don't want help us…" the doctor paused as he gave a strange hand gesture.

At that moment, one of the armed men fired a silenced weapon, hitting the crazy man in his right thigh. It caused him to grind his teeth in pain as he fell forward, and dropping Alma's unconscious body in front of him. Lucy backed up against a wall, fearing that the men were about to grab her.

"Well, now this will be just a little bit easier." the doctor said.

"I wouldn't… count on that." the crazy man said in pain as he tried to get back up.

The doctor pulled out a pistol as he said, "Quiet, American. Why don't you just lay down and die?".

"Why don't you?" the crazy one replied with as he looked straight into the doctor's eyes.

The doctor dropped his gun before he could cock it. Noticing this, both Lucy and the man in the blue suit looked directly at the doctor. Whatever the crazy one was doing made the doctor so uneasy, he was shaking and sweating with fear. Soon after, all of the armed men started to look the same, failing to keep a hold of their weapons. The man in the blue looked at all his men before looking back at the crazy individual. As he looked, he saw a chilling sight. A freaky, monstrous figure, while at the same time feeling like he was about scream from the fear in his system.

"See you in hell." the crazy man said.

He then grabbed out his pistol, and fired three shots at the doctor. The bullets landed in his pelvic area, his chest and in the top of his large intestine. As he fell back, the rest of the other men panicked and ran in fear. Before he could escape though, the insane one shot the last two bullets in his gun at the man in a suit. The first hit his leg, while the other shot into another man's arm. As he fell the ground, the crazy man got up, and started limping towards him.

"Now where are you going? I want to ask you some things and have some fun with you." the crazy man said.

Lucy ran up to him to look at the man face to face. He stopped in front of her before she said, "What is happening right now? And who are you…?".

Before another word could be said, the man put his palm against her forehead. "You are talking too much." he told her.

Lucy passed out, almost dropping onto her back before the man caught her. He grabbed both of the kids by the collar of their outfits, and set them by the entrance. He then used a walkie-talkie to call in some help, given his entire situation. It was rather difficult for him being only four foot seven, and carrying two elementary aged kids almost his size would cripple his shot leg. Eventually, he met with a couple of friends, and got onto a boat to reach his destination.

* * *

 **[Dialogue: English]**

* * *

A few hours had passed, and the two little girls had ended up in a room. The walls were concrete, and covered in posters of cartoons and movies. Along with those, two beds with brand new mattresses and sheets were present. There was also a wooden door that looked rather old. Someone opened the door to take a look inside. A teenager with blue hair, wearing a black, sleeveless, thin hoodie and jeans glanced inside the room. She saw the two young girls sleeping on a futon.

"They're still asleep." she said to someone down the hall from her.

"Well don't wake everyone up." a guy said to her.

"Oh, right. Anyway, let's go see if there's any soda around. I haven't gotten my fix."

As she closed the door, Lucy had woken up. She looked around the room to see her surroundings. As Lucy got up, she noticed Alma at the other end of the futon. She thought of their fight, and thought, "It might be best to leave her alone. But if I do, I'll be alone here. I don't want to be alone again.".

Instead of leaving her, Lucy decided to wake up Alma. She moved her side to side, trying to wake Alma. After a few seconds of toying with her, the pale American girl woke up, and grabbed a hold of Lucy. Alma forced her on the ground, putting her hands around her neck.

"What happened? Where have you taken me?" Alma asked in a strangely calm voice.

"You… and I… were… taken…" Lucy tried to respond while being choked.

"Where?"

"I don't… know…"

Alma then let go of Lucy, and looked around the room. Lucy tried catch her breath, and stared at Alma with a dirty look. She got out her extra arms, and got about ready to strike at Alma, but she tried to keep herself under control. If she attacked her, she would end up dead, or simply alone. The pale girl with dark hair stopped looking around, and decided to open the door. When she looked out, she found a concrete hall with doors lining the walls. There was one door right across from their room, partially open, and had a slight glow from it. Alma turned back into the room to talk with Lucy.

"There's a hallway with doors outside." Alma said in Japanese.

"Yeah,... is there a way out?" Lucy asked in Japanese.

"None I can see, but there's a room across from us. I think we should check it out."

"I don't think I want to be next to you right now."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it. People I know have tried to hurt me or kill me."

"Same. I never got to know a lot of good people. But if you strangle me again, I'll slice you smaller than Ahi poke."

"You can try to slice me, but I will kill you before you could touch me."

"We'll see."

The two youngsters walked out of the door and went into the other room. They found that the light in the room came from a TV. It was paused on an older home video, showing a static image of a woman holding a child close to her. Looking away from the TV, they saw a bed to the right side of the room. The two little girls felt a slight chill after noticing someone was in the bed. They also saw that it was the crazy man that had grabbed a hold of them. Alma and Lucy looked at one another, taking note that they were alone with him, and it might be the only chance to deal with him. But then Lucy had second thoughts.

"Maybe we shouldn't kill him." Lucy whispered to Alma.

"Why? He's not a good man. He is crazy." Alma whispered back.

"He helped us escape police."

"He kidnapped us."

"You can't just kill him. He might actually care."

"You think so?" Alma asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yes." Lucy said, expressing a little concern in her voice.

"Well I want to find out for myself." Alma said as she walked towards the bed.

The mattress was only a few inches off the concrete floor, being held up by an old and rusty metal frame. Alma hopped onto it so she could get closer to the crazy individual.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy asked in a loud whisper.

"Shut up. I'm trying to hear his thoughts." Alma whispered back.

The young, dark haired, pale girl put her palm on the man's head. With that, she started to look around his memories. Images started to flood in, like first-person views of a woman being strangled, middle aged men being beaten to death, and one very interesting image.

"You want to do WHAT?!" a rather tall, four-armed individual asked abruptly. His voice echoed through the halls of the abandoned building they were in.

"I know it's a bit to ask for, but it could provide us with some benefits." the crazy man told him.

"Why are you grabbing kids anyway?"

"I have my reasons."

"Alright, you sick mutha fucka. I guess your black ass got needs, but so do I."

"What are you asking of me?"

"Hey Daniel, it's good to see you." a teenager said, wearing a black, cut up outfit.

The crazy man looked to his left to see the girl who said his name. He saw her smile at him, before the four-armed man told him, "I ain't asking for anything. I'm just telling you I'm taking your bitch with me.".

"Huh?"

"You heard me. I'm taking her with me."

"Taking me where?" the teen asked.

The big guy walked up to her saying, "My bed.".

He grabbed the girl, who struggled to get out of his grip. After getting a hold of her, he threw the teen over his shoulder.

Then Daniel walked up to the man, telling him, "Don't do that to her. She's only seventeen.".

"So fucking what! This coming from the cradle robber."

"Please. Please stop him." the teenager told Daniel.

The man put one of his palms over her mouth to keep her quiet. He started walking away without another word. The man saw himself as the big boss of the place, being one of its strongest members. Though this was the case, he was never a skilled killer. As Daniel saw her slightly tearful eyes, he put a big, creepy smile on. The teen couldn't help but smile too.

Daniel pulled out his knife, and flung it into the man's back. Hitting at the middle of his back, near the spine, the knife caused the four-armed man to drop the teenager. He yelled in pain, then turned around to see Daniel running towards him. Daniel jumped onto the big man, hanging by one of the shoulders so he could punch his face. Daniel gave him a few bruises, but it wasn't enough to stop the man. He grabbed Daniel by the neck with two hands, and started punching his gut with the other two. The man then slammed him onto the ground, and kicked him across the floor.

"Is that all ya got, bitch! 'Cause what you did to my face wasn't shit!" the four-armed man told Daniel.

As his attention was on the guy he had just hit, the teen ran up from behind, and lunged herself onto his back.

"What the fuck are ya…?!" He yelled at the teenager.

She grabbed the knife out of him, and stabbed him multiple times in his back and shoulders. Before he could grab her again, she jumped off of him. She started laughing hysterically, which irritated the big guy. He turned to face the teen, and charged at her. She tossed the knife in the air to her right, and to the man's surprise, Daniel was up. He ran up, grabbing the knife the teen threw, to stab the man in his gut. This caused him to lean over as Daniel stabbed him three more times very rapidly. Daniel was punched to the side as he tossed his knife back to the teen. The teenager ran back up to jump and stab him in the back, slamming the knife into his spine. The man screamed out in pain before the teenager started to punch in his face. She started laughing maniacally as blood was spraying. Daniel got back up so he could join in on the action, jumping on his back, taking the knife, and slicing the man's throat.

As blood fell to the floor of the abandoned building, the teen looked at it as it came to her. "I can't. I ca... I can't." she said to herself.

"What's the matter, Jenny? Aren't you hungry?" Daniel said to the teen.

"But you told me not…"

"Eat, damn it! Things are about to be different from now on. You don't have to worry about what you are."

"You sure? 'Cause I'd be worried if I was dead." Another voice said.

Both Daniel and Jenny looked behind them to who said that. They saw a man who appeared to be in his late twenties. He held a Smith and Wesson in his left hand, and wore a bulletproof vest over a thin, red sweater. Behind him stood two men in hoodies, holding AK-47s.

"You know you've done fucked up now. I hated your ass ever since you came in here. Can't believe my brotha actually thought you could be useful… and now he's DEAD!"

Daniel stood up to tell him, "Your brother would have…".

"He would'a killed you himself if he had known you'd do this shit! Now I'm gonna fuckin' kill ya! Along with yo little bastards off da' street!"

The man pointed the Smith and Wesson right at Daniel's head, holding his finger on the trigger.

Jenny cried out, "No, please. Don't!".

Then he pointed his gun at the ceiling, and told Daniel, "You know what. I'm not going to kill you…"

Daniel had a confused look before letting out, "Huh?".

"...yet." The man said as he pointed the gun towards Jenny. "I'll kill yo bitch first, and then I'll kill your ass."

Jenny's face became rather pale. She felt like she was looking at her end through the barrel of a handgun. Before the man could pull the trigger though, a wok pan flew towards the right side of one of the men behind. At the same time, a frying pan being carried by something moving fast was about to make contact with the left side of the other man. As both of the henchmen were hit, their heads collided into one another's before dropping on the floor. The man with the Smith and Wesson turned around to look at what happened.

When he saw the two men down on the ground, he said, "Can I ask white people to do anything right?!".

As he turned back around, he pointed the gun at Daniel and told him, "Know what, I will kill you first! You stupid son…".

Before the ignorant man could finish his sentence, a machete was stabbed through his heart. Behind him was an individual in a gray jacket, holding the handle of the machete. The blade was pulled out of the man, right before the person in the gray jacket kicked him off to the side.

Daniel stood up to tell this person, "Thanks, Mr. Li.".

"No problem. I've been waiting to get of that nih.", the individual said with a Filipino accent as he took off his hood. It was a man with a dark brown skin tone, appearing to be in his late forties.

"Very kind language. And thank you kids for the help as well. Good thinking on the pans."

After being addressed by Daniel, two kids popped out. A little boy wearing scrap metal over a dirty white shirt and jeans, who jumped from behind some boxes. Then a little girl wearing a dirty pink shirt and jogging shorts came running in at a very fast speed.

The girl and the boy went up to Daniel, and the girl told him, "I hope we did good.".

"Oh, you did great. You both did. See what you can accomplish when you pay attention?", Daniel said as he rubbed the top of the girl's head.

The images dissipated as Alma felt something grab her arm. Looking in front of her, she saw that the man was now awake, and had a grip on her left forearm.

"If you're so afraid to sleep by yourselves, you could have simply woken me up to read you a bedtime story." Daniel told Alma.

The girl quickly shook out of his grip, like a child freaking out over a spider. She moved off the bed, and got next to Lucy.

"Sorry if I come off as the creepy type. I just really like kids who ended up like I did when I was young."

"Wha… do you mean?" Alma asked, now speaking in English.

Lucy looked at both of them not being able decipher what either of the two had said.

"I mean that I didn't kidnap you for the same reason the other men tried to."

"What other men?" Alma then turned to Lucy and asked, "Do you know what he means about other men?" in Japanese.

"Well, there was armed men with a pair of doctors. They shot him and tried to take us. But he stopped them." Lucy told Alma in Japanese.

"If you want, I can show you both to one of the men right now. He's been spilling all kinds of information to us here, and I'll let you two ask questions. What do you say? Can you trust me for the next five minutes? Or would you prefer to just try and escape through the hatch behind me?" Daniel asked in English.

Alma looked behind Daniel, and saw the hatch he was talking about. Lucy also took a look to see what Alma was looking at. The two girls looked at one another again, and decided their next action.

* * *

 **The choices ahead:**

 **Hope for Peace Elsewhere**

Leave the place, and find somewhere safe.

 **Interrogation before Extermination**

Stay and hear out Daniel.

* * *

 **What's up weebs, neck-beards, and all other subsections of fellow nerds. Been awhile since I posted shit, so I decided to change up a couple of things during the making of this chapter. For one, I decided to make the end of this chapter a choice ending for you all. Second, got to changing up the character requirements on my Bio/Profile so that now you can put in almost any kind of character, (minus pedo bear bait). Lasly, I censored a whole lot of real vulgar language I was going to put in. Hey, I wanted to make this a real dark story. With all that being said, please leave a review and tell me what you think the two kids should do next. If you want to send in an OC or two, you'll need to check out my character requirements and fill out every last part. If not, your character might end up in the story, but killed off quickly for laughs and giggles. And yes, I know that's pretty sick of me. Either way, all of you enjoy your time on the site, and I'll post again after enough choices are put in. PEACE!**


End file.
